Greg Sanders
Gregory "Greg" Sanders '''(afgekort van '''Sanderson) is een Crime Scene Investigator bij het Las Vegas Crime Lab. Hij is nu level 3 en daardoor een van de vooraanstaande leden van de Las Vegas CSI team. Voordat hij een CSI werd, werkte hij in het lab in het Crime Lab maar werd er moe van dat hij beperkt was tot het lab en toonde al snel interesse in veldwerk. Zijn droom kwam uit toen hij in de aflevering Who Shot Sherlock? slaagde voor zijn laatste test, waardoor hij een CSI level 1 werd. Hij is sindsdien gepromoveerd tot CSI level 3. Vroegere Leven Greg is voor een deel Noors. Dit komt naar voren in seizoen 3 in de aflevering Let the Seller Beware. Greg heeft het op verschillende momenten over zijn opa die hij 'Papa Olaf' noemt. Hij heeft het later ook over 'Nana Olaf'. Zij schijnt psychische krachten te bezitten en de familie denkt dat Greg dit van haar geërfd kan hebben. Greg groeide op in San Gabriel in Californië. Alhoewel zijn vrienden hem vertelden dat wetenschap voor nerds was wist Greg al dat hij in de wetenschap wilde gaan. Hoewel hij nooit goed was in sport was Greg de leider van het schaakteam op zijn middelbare school. Greg slaagde erin om een diploma te halen en ging voor een graad in de scheikunde aan de Stanford Universiteit, waar hij ook afstudeerde. In de aflevering Fannysmackin' red Greg een toerist van de mishandeling van een jeugdbende, alleen hij wordt daardoor uit zijn auto getrokken en zelf in elkaar geslagen. In het ziekenhuis bekent Greg aan Gil Grissom dat hij enig kind was, maar zijn moeder eigenlijk 4 kinderen wilde. Hierdoor was ze erg beschermend over hem en verbood zij hem om deel te nemen aan sportactiviteiten. Greg had zijn ouders niet verteld dat hij van het lab was overgestapt naar veldwerk omdat hij niet wilde dat zij zich onnodig zorgen gingen maken over hem. Hij maakte zich zorgen over wat zijn ouders tegen hem zouden zeggen, maar Gil Grissom stelde hem gerust en zei dat zijn ouders trots op hem zouden zijn omdat hij het leven van een man had gered. Persoonlijkheid Greg kan worden beschouwd als het meest 'normale' lid van het team. Hij is altijd vrolijk, blijft enigszins optimistisch en heeft veel hobby's naast zijn werk (hij luistert naar Marilyn Monroe en andere rockartiesten en verbergt pornomagazines in sommige kasten).Omdat hij nog vrij jong is, is hij nog niet volledig onderworpen aan de verschrikkingen van de baan als de rest van het team. Hij is ook niet bezig met het financiële aspect van de baan, alleen maar met de vreugde dat het hem brengt. Ondanks het feit dat hij zeer relaxed is kan hij zich behoorlijk opwinden als hij wordt uitgedaagd en vooral als het gaat om iemand waarom hij geeft. Hij snauwde naar Demitrius en Aaron James' moeder toen ze zei dat hij haar verontschuldigingen schuldig was, door te zeggen dat hij haar niets schuldig was alleen maar omdat haar zonen verkeerde keuzes maakte. Hij schreeuwde ook tegen een verdachte en sloeg op de tafel in CSI Down toen hij ontdekte dat zij verantwoordelijk was voor de helicopter waarin Morgan Brody ontvoerd was. Hij ging ook tekeer tegen een gangster die verdacht werd van de moord op iemand die Greg goed kende. D.B. Russell trok hem weg en zei dat als er iemand vermoord was die hij kende, de regels overboord konden. In de eerste aflevering van seizoen 9, 19 Down, werd Greg gepromoveerd tot CSI level 3 (dit gebeurde door Conrad Ecklie, maar de scene is verwijderd). In een aflevering, Play with Fire, was hij betrokken bij een lab explosie, die hij overleefde. In een andere aflevering, Fannysmackin' is hij ernstig gewond geraakt nadat hij zijn leven riskeerde om een toerist te redden en hij in elkaar wordt geslagen door een jeugdbende. Hij verteld Gil Grissom daarna dat hij zijn promotie tot CSI verborgen heeft gehouden voor zijn ouders, omdat hij niet wilde dat zij zorgen over hem maakte. Gil Grissom vertelt hem dat zijn ouders trots op hem zullen zijn omdat hij het leven van iemand anders redde. In een latere aflevering worden zijn daden "schoon" verklaart alleen is de familie van het bendelid het hier niet mee eens en klaagt hem aan. Greg valt ook op door zijn steeds veranderende kapsels. Greg heeft ook een intensieve liefde voor de geschiedenis van Las Vegas, wat geholpen heeft bij verschillende zaken, van het verbinden van een showgirl aan de maffia om een moord op te lossen in Kiss, Kiss, Bye, Bye tot het identificeren van de pianist Ledo Wright die zich voordeed als een oude gangster 50 jaar na zijn vermeende dood in It Was a Very Good Year. Hij heeft zelfs een boek geschreven wat in seizoen 9 werd uitgebracht, genaamd Sin City Secrets. Eerdere seizoenen Hij begon met werken in het lab, daar zat hij met keiharde muziek aan het bewijs te analyseren. Hij was verantwoordelijk voor voor meerdere ontdekkingen dat een doorslag zou zijn voor meerdere zaken. Uiteindelijk werd Greg moe van het lab en verlangde hij naar een positie in het veld. Hij zakte voor zijn eerste test toen hij naar het toilet ging op een plaats delict. Uiteindelijk slaagde hij toch en werd hij een CSI level 1. Omdat hij een lage rang had, hielp hij meestal alleen op de plaats delict door het verzamelen van bewijsmateriaal en het helpen van de meer ervaren CSI's. Hij interviewde zelden verdachten. Later promoveerde hij weer en kon hij zelf een plaats delict onderzoeken. In de aflevering Fannysmackin' vierde hij met een vrouwelijke officier van justitie over een diner dat zijn getuigenis in een rechtszaak een verdachte heeft opgesloten. David Hodges krijgt door Greg's promotie een grotere rol in de serie. Relaties Vroeg in de series had Greg een enorme crush op Sara Sidle, wat al dan niet is verdwenen. De twee blijven wel goede vrienden, Sara Sidle was ook zijn mentor tijdens zijn opleiding en gaf hem nuttige tips. Hij leek een zeer goede relatie te hebben met de jongere Riley Adams, hij flirte met haar in meer van een vriendelijke manier en was in staat om gesprekken met haar te voeren zonder echt te praten. Hij had een gelijksoortige relatie met Sofia Curtis alleen was dit minder flirterig. Zij hadden meer een broer-zus relatie, net als Greg met Nick Stokes en Warrick Brown had. In A Kiss Before Frying valt hij voor Ellen Whitebridge, die hem vertelt dat ze een lerares wetenschap is.Hij vraagt haar om haar nummer en of ze op een date kunnen gaan. Later ziet hij haar zoekend in zijn bestanden naar een foto van een bestelbus die gebruikt is bij een misdaad die de CSI's onderzoeken. Al snel komt hij erachter dat Ellen eigenlijk een Burlesque danseres is die verdacht wordt van een recente moord die verwijst naar een oude moordzaak. Het creëert een conflict voor alle CSI's, vooral voor Nick Stokes omdat hij Greg aanmoedigde om met haar uit te gaan. De slachtoffers waren de kleinkinderen van Joods-Amerikaanse gangsters die de grootouders van de vrouw vermoorde. Greg wordt neergeschoten vlak nadat hij door Ellen wordt gebeld over een etentje. Ellen Whitebridge was een alias voor Rita von Squeeze. Ze werd gearresteerd met behulp van Catherine Willows, die ontkent Greg geschorst te hebben. Ze geeft Greg advies over het vallen voor de verkeerde persoon. Ze zegt tegen hem: "to inform her if he ever falls for the next woman", omdat ze dan "an eye on the rotten ones." heeft. In It Was a Very Good Year uit seizoen 13, werd een beroemde muziek historicus waarmee hij een relatie had in het verleden vermoord. Greg werd erg emotioneel toen hij erachter kwam dat zij in Las Vegas was om hem te bezoeken en werd vermoord door een jaloerse Frank Sinatra imitator omdat ze naar zijn album vroeg voor Greg. In seizoen 12 is Greg een beetje flirterig met de nieuwe CSI Morgan Brody en hij toont ook een beetje jaloezie in Bittersweet. Hij lijkt ook meer dan vriendelijke gevoelens voor Morgan Brody te hebben in CSI Down en in Crime After Crime. D.B. Russell lijkt ook de gevoelens van Greg voor Morgan te zien wanneer hij Morgan Brody vertelt dat zij haar "vriendje Greg" kan mee nemen naar de plaats delict in Stealing Home. In CSI Unplugged, toen Morgan en Greg letterlijk tegen elkaar opliepen hebben ze een onhandig gesprek en zegt hij: "Maybe I have another spot for your hands". Haar reactie vraagt om een snelle uitleg. Trivia * Is eigenaar van een Dreamcast * Houdt van merlot en lamsrack * Woonde ooit in New York * Weet hoe je een origami zwaan vouwt * Geniet van Blue Hawaiian Koffie * Heeft de film Pulp Fiction gezien. * Ging naar Stanford Universiteit * Houdt van surfen en duiken * Hij heeft een fetish voor glitters * Hij werd geboren met een perfect gezichtsvermogen * Hij was de leider van het schaakteam op zijn middelbare school * Houdt van P!nk * Luistert naar Marilyn Manson * Zijn ringtone is "Feel Like Makin' Love" * Hij houdt van latex * Houdt van fashion modellen * Heeft een muntencollectie * Is fan van Los Angeles Dodgers * Droeg Doc Martens op de middelbare school en denkt dat het enthousiasme van de skinheads voor die stijl 'het een beetje verpeste voor de rest van ons'. * Hij heeft tenminste 1 van de 'The Evil Dead' films gezien * Zijn achternaam is een veramerikaniseerde versie van zijn vader's Noorse naam, Sanderson. * In seizoen 7 blijkt dat hij een boek heeft geschreven over de Las Vegas maffia. In de aflevering For Gedda vertelt Greg Catherine dat zijn boek klaar was en dat hij naar LA ging om gesprekken te hebben met 3 verschillende uitgevers. In de aflevering For Warrick belt Catherine Greg als hij onderweg is naar het vliegveld en vertelt dat Warrick dood is. Greg komt dan terug en is nooit op het vliegtuig gestapt. Zijn boek is nooit meer besproken totdat D.B. Russell het leest en het blijkt dat het toch uitgebracht is. * Ondanks dat hij een CSI was voor 6 of 7 jaar heeft hij nooit een wapen gedragen. In seizoen 11 kreeg hij voor het eerst een wapen. * In de aflevering Internal Combustion vertelde Greg dat toen hij 12 jaar oud was hij de autosleutels van zijn grootvader pakte en de auto meenam voor een "spin" en zijn grootvader daar nooit achter is gekomen. * Schijnt gevoelens te hebben voor Morgan Brody. * Nick Stokes roept Greg soms bij zijn bijnaam "G". Bronnen * http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Greg_Sanders Categorie:Man Categorie:Misdaadlaboratorium personeel Categorie:CSI Las Vegas Personages